


For the Man Who Has Too Much

by MiraMira



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Bat Angst, Bodyswap, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Justice League - or most of it, anyway - has suffered yet another body-swapping incident.  Some of them are handling it better than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Man Who Has Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alecto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, Alecto! This...turned out a bit darker and less shippy than the way I expected it to (though there's still a hint of John/Shayera in addition to Bruce/Diana). But I hope it still turns out to be the good kind of trick!

“Doctor Fate and Zatanna say they won't rest until they've either found a way to pinpoint the source of the body transference or reverse it,” Diana informed Wally as she emerged from the Monitor Womb and sank into a chair. “Of course, since they're both stuck dealing with the other's magic, it might take them a little longer than expected.”

“Of course,” Wally sighed. “Don't tell the others, but I'm glad we were on assignment and missed all the fun. I've already had enough body-swapping to last me two lifetimes.”

Diana's expression turned pensive. “I don't know. It might have been...interesting to experience the world from a male perspective. Temporarily.”

“Oh?” Wally's voice inched up an insinuating half-octave. “And did you have a certain male perspective in mind? Someone tall, dark, and brooding, perhaps?”

“Actually,” said Diana, just a shade too calmly to pass as natural, “I was thinking perhaps it would have been better if I wound up in a Kryptonian body. Clark seems to be adjusting to a lack of powers just fine, but Bruce...isn't doing so well.”

Wally stifled a laugh. “Really? Mister My-Contingency-Plans-Have-Contingency-Plans wasn't prepared for this?”

“Even if he had a plan, I doubt it could have survived contact with reality,” Diana said quietly.

“Still, though...he's Bats,” said Wally, ignoring the undertone in her voice. “The man who throws himself out of planes without any superpowers. You'd think he'd be at least a little excited to finally have some.”

Diana turned the full force of her stare on him. “Do you know how many children lose their parents every day?”

“No.” Wally squinted his eyes in confusion.

“Neither do I. But imagine if you were Bruce Wayne, and you could suddenly _hear them all_.”

Wally turned an even paler shade than usual, and shuddered. “So...anything we _can_ do to speed things up for Fate and Zatanna?”

“See if you can pry John and Shayera apart long enough for us to convene a strategy meeting?” Diana suggested.

“On it!” Wally stood and zipped away, then abruptly poked his head back into the room, a sly grin plastered across his face. “Are you _sure_ you wouldn't rather try offering Bats a little distraction?”

By the time Diana rose, leaving behind grooves in the table from where she had gripped it, he was gone again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Man Behind the Mask (the "Like a Two-Edged Sword" Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056781) by [SRoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRoni/pseuds/SRoni)




End file.
